


You shall be in darkness

by ZWChen



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWChen/pseuds/ZWChen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Robert Plant's cover of "darkness, darkness".</p><p>第七與第八集的畫面延伸和一些後續的腦補，獨白偏多。<br/>兩位主角並不屬於我。</p>
            </blockquote>





	You shall be in darkness

　

　一直活到這把年紀，他才對拉斯特多理解了一些，理解他老是掛在嘴上的什麼「虛耗的迴圈」。大概是離婚後幾年的某個晚上，他喝著一瓶熟悉到快要失去滋味的啤酒，發現自己正毫無意識的盯著電視螢幕，脫口秀主持人正在說著某個似曾相識的老笑話，而他似乎已經失去了發笑的能力。

　那天他上床熄燈之後，在黑暗中翻來覆去，想著他曾經死命抓著的一切，網絡太過複雜以致於糾纏不清的生活，他只要放縱自己的脾氣短短幾秒，在某個片刻做錯了決定，說錯一句話，那個錯誤就像骨牌陣裡一片小小的骨牌，而他不小心碰倒了它。

　這種因為孤獨而被迫重複進行的反省，剛開始讓他焦躁得快要發狂，但就像他的啤酒、電視和跟監行動，他漸漸習慣了，曾經盤據他心頭的那種控制欲，也逐漸消散於無形。如今他最常感覺到的是無奈，而他對無奈也無可奈何。

　因此他才會跟著枯槁、衰老卻頑固依舊的拉斯特走進酒吧。後來他試著回想自己當時為什麼會這樣做（若是十年前的他，才不會回顧過去），其實他很安慰，原來自己仍然有力氣感到憤憤不平，還有力氣抗拒那件不想做卻必須做的事。

　而那種孤獨，漫長、真實又沉重，竟然使他看清一直以來操縱自己行為，那股使他變得凶暴、混亂、自大的力量，實際上有多渺小，也讓他終於看清拉斯特封閉在陰影中的真身，他們實在太相像了，特別是對孤獨的恐懼。那股恐懼，在他碰到拉斯特濕涼的臉頰和滾熱湧出的鮮血時，來到前所未有的臨界點。

　※

　他的幻象在黑暗中一向最鮮明，他躺在病床上凝視窗外，卻好像還留在那粗礫冰冷的砂石構成的巨大子宮裡，是子宮也是墓穴，反正死亡與出生是同一回事。他被困在有與無的中介處，靜待他長久以來盼望的時刻到來，凝濁的空氣彷彿失氧的羊水，身體正在無止盡的往下沉，被物質世界的引力束縛著。

　不，除此之外還有別的，他雖然不想承認，這個只有痛苦不斷重覆、已經疲倦得支撐不起的肉身，還有最後一絲溫暖的錯覺，喚醒了他再熟悉不過，永遠和他的自我意識糾纏，即將消融到黑暗中的，責任感。

　而這種責任感，似乎不再那麼難以忍受，不必耗盡他所有的精神去面對，不必預先演練絕望，斷絕連繫，以免被最後必然會到來的孤獨吞噬。愛使他耗盡力氣。

　他還不能離開。溫暖的黑暗，溫暖的死亡承諾，他倚靠著馬帝的腿一如羊水中相互倚靠的雙胞胎，嚐到這一生從未嚐過的，安全的味道。

※

　除了他們各自賴以餬口的事務所和酒吧，拉斯特願意接受馬帝的短期聘僱，偶爾幫著他處理比較麻煩的案子。「欠債早晚都要還。」拉斯特曾經一邊吞雲吐霧一邊這樣說，臉上的神情卻難得的輕鬆。

　馬帝每個禮拜固定和家人聚餐，重新出現在她們生活中一些重要的場合，奧黛莉的畫展，梅西的訂婚宴，岳父的葬禮。他不曾真正開口邀請拉斯特加入哈特家的周末烤肉或晚餐，但總時不時提起他們吃飯的時間。有一天晚上，他正挖著梅西特製的舒芙蕾，女兒們和未來的女婿在身邊談天說笑，他耳朵卻聽見了那台紅色小貨卡老舊的引擎聲，手裡還抓著湯匙就跳起身到門口去，只看到門階上留了一瓶雪利酒，「至少他這次帶對禮物了」，他想。

　拉斯特重拾少年時對自然界事物的興趣，他常常獨自一人到國家公園或野地紮營，一待好幾周，去看各種候鳥的棲息地，那本稅務員大記事本記錄的不再是人類的移動模式，取而代之的是綠頭鴨和帆背潛鴨的飛行路徑，還有好幾頁滿滿的畫著牠們身上的花紋。在家的時候他也畫畫，任由乾掉的顏料和碳粉痕跡沾在舊衣服上。馬帝曾經好奇偷看過他用薄布蓋起來的油畫，那幅中世紀宗教法庭的刑罰場面，差點害他職業壓力創傷復發－－該死的拉斯特，他當然是故意把畫晾在客廳考驗他的意志力。

　馬帝偶爾也會去找他喝喝啤酒，聽拉斯特那些漫無邊際的冥想殘餘物，和以往不同的是，他會試圖找幾個沉默的空隙插上話，裝出有興趣的樣子問一些蠢問題，他發現這是中斷拉斯特思緒最有效的方法。他甚至摸走過一本Kornrad Preuis的書，在上床睡覺前或在辦公室吃午餐時把自己搞得頭昏腦脹。拉斯特沒說過什麼，有一次馬帝買完東西回來，發現拉斯特幫他把圈起來的地方都寫了註解，雖然那些註解比書裡的內容更難懂。

　拉斯特還是保有那種要命的責任心，就算生病發燒，還是一聲不吭的應馬帝要求來幫他整理通聯記錄。他還沒把錯誤的名字輸入系統，「團體生活雷達」靈敏的馬帝就知道他不對勁，立刻把他強制押回自己住處的沙發上，沒收所有香菸，安置好毛毯、冰敷袋和阿斯匹靈，丟下一句「回來要是沒看到你待在原地，我就去醫院通報傳染病禁制」這種沒用的警告，又回去工作了。

　不過，當他傍晚時帶著更多阿斯匹靈和微波料理包回來，看到拉斯特居然真乖乖裹著毛毯在看電視重播的「希區考克劇場」，說不意外是騙人的。

　「想說看看這無聊的狗屎會不會讓我睡著。」拉斯特按掉電視，有點尷尬似的補充，準備站起身想幫忙什麼，被正在整理購物袋的馬帝一手壓回去：「坐好，我還沒老到需要別人幫我微波食物，電視打開轉到棒球那台。」

　他端著熱好的食物，一盤紅醬通心粉和一碗給拉斯特的雞湯，手肘下夾著自己要喝的冰啤酒回到沙發，用膝蓋推了推拉斯特示意他挪開點，坐下來，滿足的吁了口氣。

　「先說好，房子是我的，電視也是我的，你要是敢對球賽發表任何掃興的高見，讓我看不下去，我就把你從那扇窗戶扔下去，成交？」

　「隨便你。」

　客廳裡很快就只剩下球賽的喧鬧、咀嚼和吞嚥的聲音。

　馬帝心滿意足地喝完第三瓶啤酒，忽然覺得左大腿被什麼東西壓著，低頭一看，拉斯特頭枕著他的大腿，全身縮成一團睡得正沉。

　「......該死，現在還要我當你的枕頭是吧？」他嘴裡小聲咒罵，卻連動都不敢動一下。

 

　他希望他該死的搭擋沉浸在安詳的黑暗中，不再有任何夢境來阻擋他。


End file.
